


She Can Search This Wide World Over

by axolotlnerd-campcamp (axolotlNerd)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, David is a detective, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlnerd-campcamp
Summary: It's the year 1927, and David is a detective looking for info on a young man's death. He gets directed to an underground party while searching for information, and must blend in with the crowd while he tries to find the killer._______________________________Inspired by art on whatasketchymoose.tumblr.com!





	She Can Search This Wide World Over

The air tasted of mischief and lies, and everyone in the scene had a look of devilry in their eyes. The smell of alcohol was not thick, but easily noticed, and David was fascinated with it.

The lithe ginger man was not here for the party. He had not come for the swinging sound of trumpets or piano, nor for the silk dresses or velvet suits that roamed the dance floor so gracefully.

David felt out of place here. He had found his best suit, worn the most proper pair of loafers he could find and a hat to match the occasion, but this did not feel like his scene. The eyes that scanned him agreed, causing people to turn to their partners and whisper, wondering  _ is he a copper? _

He was not a police officer, and he was happy of that fact; had he chose to become that, he would have to shut this place down. He rather enjoyed the playful air of these parties, the loose feeling in the air as the light hit people’s happy faces. Instead, he had become a detective, and finding and shutting down places like these was not part of his job description.

It was a much more morbid job her was doing here, trying to find information on a murder. 

_ “Just cast an eye, in her direction.”  _ The people on stage sang, their voices loud and clear as people danced and twirled.  _ “Ain’t that perfection?” _

“You look overwhelmed.” Someone said to David. He turned.

She was barely any shorter than him, when you counted her heels. Her skin was a warm tawny tone under the chandelier lights, and her near black curls were pinned up perfectly as to frame her face and fit under a bow dotted with silver sparkles. Her dress matched, a flowing thing that complimented her stance with her hands on her hips. Violet eyes had the same mischievous look everyone else had, scanned David’s nervous one’s. Her lips had been painted red, and curved into a smile before she spoke again.

“Are you lost?” She said teasingly.

David smiled at her. “No, but thank you for asking.” The woman shrugged at this, and turned to walk away. “Wait, could I ask you a few questions?”

She turned, her smile gone and replaced with a thoughtful look. “Sure.”

“I’m Detective David Blackwell from Lilac City Police Department, I was told that some people that would be here tonight might have some information on the murder of Mr. Isaac Kilburn.” He explained, and the woman looked at him suspiciously. 

“It seems you’ve run into the right person.” She said. “My name is Gwen Martinez.”

David opened his mouth to begin his normal routine of questioning, but stopped himself before realizing how many people were near him and the woman he needed to interrogate. Even she seemed cautious of the people around her.

He offered his hand. “I believe no one will be listening to us on the dance floor, Miss Martinez.”

Gwen looked at him and smiled. “Very smooth.” She said as she took his hand, the song ending. There was a swell of people talking as they waited for the next song to start. As they walked to the dance floor, all they could notice was the people who looked at them. It was not unexpected — they did look quite out of place together.

A deep drum beat began, and people began to move. “Listen,” Gwen began. “I have more than enough information for you to find and catch this killer. But first,  _ I _ need to know something from  _ you _ .”

They kicked to the sounds of the brass paying, an intense tune as they dance.

“First, I need to know I’ll be protected.” Gwen said quietly before getting spun. “I know that this person is willing to kill if he gets found out, and I can’t give you any information if I know I might become his next victim for giving it to you. And  _ you _ can’t arrest me for withholding information without admitting you came here.”

It was true that David’s hands were tied here, but he didn’t quite mind. These parties, forbidden they were, were a kind of place David had always wanted to see and be a part of, and helping protect the people who were going to help him was something he had already been planning on doing.

David was pressed against Gwen’s back when she hooked her arms around his, bending forward quickly to send him over her back with a flip. He held his hat on his head as he moved over her.

When he landed, he smiled at her. “You don’t even have to ask that. It’s my job.” 

The woman seemed genuinely happy with this. “Good to know.” She took David’s hands in hers, kicking to the beat. “Next, I think you should know this, the whole scene behind Isaac’s death, is much bigger than you. It’s bigger than anyone in the police department. I can tell you for a fact that you won’t be able to do this alone.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Emerald Angel Syndicate?” Gwen asked.

“Who hasn’t?” David joked.

“Keep that sense of humor,” Gwen grinned. “You’re gonna need it. Their leader is the one to blame for Isaac’s death, along with the others of a similar caliber.”

David thought for a moment. “That doesn’t help much, considering we’ve been looking for this guy for two years now.”

“Then you’ve struck gold.” Gwen eyes him with mixture of amusement and anxiety, a strange combination; especially on the dance floor. “I know some of his… Agents, I suppose, personally. You know more about getting information from people than I do, and you’re obviously a very friendly person — if I set the scene, bring them to you, could you play along and still get what you need without getting me in trouble?”

David spun Gwen, and her dress flew in the air gracefully as it shone in the light. Her hair moved with her, dark red streaks flying behind her movements easily. “Why can you not just point me to them? I’m sure it would keep you out of the picture more.” David asked when she had stopped.

“People see pointing fingers, and word gets spread fast. These people are my friends, and if they find out I’m the reason their boss gets killed or arrested, I’m not exactly going to be coming home from brunch in one piece.”

David had a hand on Gwen’s waist and was about to speak again when someone near the entrance called out.

“Coppers are here!”

The music began to die out as panic ensued, people rushing to find their partners and friends as they looked for exits other than the front. The police began to enter, smelling the alcohol and talking to their coworkers.

Gwen pulled David’s hat over his face, making him jump. “Follow me!” She said, sounding almost excited as she took David’s hands and fled towards the stage.

They quickly found their way to the stage exit, more people following behind them as they made their way into an alleyway behind the bar they had been in. The sound of people running around and trying to avoid the police covered their laughter, a joyful sound that was released with every heavy breath.

“All this fun does take a lot of energy out of you,” David laughed. “Doesn’t it?”

Gwen smiled as she leaned against the wall, a hand on her chest. “Believe me, I know.” She looked at David with a gleam in her eye. “Do you think you’d come back to a party like this soon?” 

“This was fun.” He said happily. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Gwen chuckled and stood up straight. “I better get going, don’t want to get caught or anything. You might want to stay back for a while, they’ll recognize you.” 

“Well, it would be rude of me to let you walk home alone.” David volunteered. “Would you let me walk you home?”

Gwen scanned him again, her violet eyes meeting his green with curiosity. “That would be very much appreciated. Thank you, David.”

David offered his arm to Gwen. “It’s an honor, Miss Martinez.”

They walked out of the alleyway, the night giving them the illusion that they were - that they could be - just two normal people in their city.


End file.
